Project Motherhood: Lilac, Carol and Milla
by Gamer95
Summary: Sash Lilac and her friends were helping deal with a crisis involving portals dragging citizens inside them. However, in the crossfire, Lilac and Carol get sucked in as well. As they meet two little boys in a new world, Milla also meets her own little boy that gets sucked into their world. Together, they take on the challenge of motherhood...
1. Chapter 1

Chaos. Pure chaos. That was what was happening on the planet Sash Lilac and her friends called home.

It had been five years since Torque had come to Earth, and things had been very peaceful for the three girls. Until today...

It all started when something opened up in the sky. It was small at first, so no one paid it much mind. However, it grew. And grew. Eventually, it grew enough, and became a genuine threat...

The openings were revealed to be portals. They had begun opening up all across the world at random intervals. Many innocent bystanders found themselves caught up in these portals, transferred away to who knows where.

Being the well-known heroes of this world, Sash Lilac, Carol Tea and Milla Basset set out to try and put a stop to it once and for all.

Unknown to them that this would be a day their lives change forever.

In a small building a group of firefighter's wear trying to put out a fire that had triggered when one of these portals opened up taking a man who had lit a match to smoke.

"Someone help!" An anthropomorphic fox woman shouted as she tried to push at the line of bystanders.

"Ma'am! Get behind the line!" A firefighter shouted.

"My daughter, I need to save my daughter!"

"Mommy!" the scared and loud voice of a child was heard above them as they gazed up into a window to see a small fox kit with a pink bow in her hair staring down with terrified eyes. "Mommy!"

"Suzi!" the mother shouted in fear at seeing her daughter that high up.

"Mommy! AHHHHH!" she screamed as an explosion rocked the building and to the horror of everyone the girl was sent flying from the window.

"SUZI!"

A bright flash of purple light zoomed down the road and leaped into the air creating intense wind blowing many people back. The light shot high and made contact with the falling girl stopping her fall to death.

The streak of light shot into the air and it started to spin and fall to earth at a much slower pace before dying out letting those finally see a figure land on the ground in a crutch with the terrified young fox held securely in it's arms.

"It's all right." The heroic Sash Lilac said. "I gotcha."

"SUZI!" The girl's mother rushed forward. Lilac smiled and rose to her feet.

"Your daughter's fine." She said gently, holding the little girl out to her mother. The young woman snatcher her daughter up and held her tight.

"Thank you...SO much..."

"It's no problem-"

"Lilac, over here! We've got trouble!" The young dragon heard her best friend Carol Tea call out.

"On my way!" she shouted and sprinted off in the direction of her friend's voice. She turned the corner. "Okay! What's the-AH!" she screamed as she felt like she was being sucked into a giant vortex!

Lilac was lifted from the ground and was flying towards the vortex only for a striped tail to grab her wrist stopping her.

She looked over too see her friend Carol holding onto a lamp post for dear life her claws buried into the metal. "Why am I always saving your butt?!" she shouted over the howling wind.

"Where's Milla?!" Lilac shouted back concerned for her other friend as she held onto the base of the lamp post.

"She's helping the firefighters by shielding the blaze. I'm fine by the way!" she shouted back a tad ticked off.

"Glad to here!" Lilac snapped back. Only for her eyes to widen as she noticed the lamp post start to move out of the cement. "We need to get out of here!"

"Yeah think!" the bob cat shouted back her eyes twitching.

'SNAP'

The Lamp post suddenly broke in half.

"Oh boy!" Carol exclaimed before both girls were sent flying. However, two portals were pulling the two friends in opposite directions. "LILAC!" Carol called out.

"CAROL!" The dragon exclaimed.

The two girls screamed as they fell into the portals, taken away from their home worlds...

Lilac screamed as the portal pulled her further and further from her home, and further and further into another world entirely...

It was a nice, sunny day in Number Four Privet Drive. Perfectly normal...until a portal opened up above the sand pit in a nearby park.

Lilac screamed as she found herself launched out of the portal. The dragon smashed into the sand pit and found herself wedged in the sand with only her butt sticking out.

A young Harry Potter was currently walking in the park dragging his bags of groceries home. He had been ordered to go every week and since his family wasn't home at the moment he thought it would be a good time to go.

His plan, was to get home and get dinner started so he can avoid a beating tonight but those plans were placed on hold when he heard a scream and something impact the sand pit sending sand everywhere.

The young boy stared at the blue covered behind with wide eyes. He was told to never talk with people, mostly because they will catch the freakishness, but the person looked like she needed help. Harry limped his way over to the figure and started to dig in the sand to help her out. The sand hurt his scars on his hands making him whimper in pain.

She was out cold for a bit but when she regained her senses she found darkness all around her. 'Oh my aching head…' she thought with a wince. Her eyes widened when she heard a soft whimper somewhere near her. 'Someone needs help!' she thought desperately.

Harry's eyes widened as the butt began to move back and forth frantically, muffled screams of distress coming from under the sand. Eyes wide, he ran behind a tree. He did NOT want to be seen when he got out.

"Where AM I?!" Lilac thought, annoyed with what was happening.

It took several moments to process the situation, and the dragon blushed.

"Oh wow...That's embarrassing...Hope Carol doesn't see this..."

Closing her eyes in focused she felt her body start to gyrate slightly before she shouted. "Cyclone!" and in a twisting motion she flew out of the sand bank and landed on the ground with grace.

She dusted off the sand from her person with an embarrassed blush. "I will never live this down." She muttered. When she started working on her hair is when she finally noticed the many eyes on her.

She stared right back since she had never seen creatures like them. They looked like hairless monkeys that wore clothes. How odd. She gave them a small embarrassed wave and grin. Some just shook their heads and continued their life while some waved back.

Lilac smiled and looked around with some confusion. "Okay, so where am I? she asked now realizing she had no idea where she was. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms in thought. "I should ask around." She said with a fist pump.

Hearing a twig snap she turned around to see a small version of the monkeys hiding behind a tree. She smiled wide. "Hey! I need your help!" she said as she ran up to him.

The child let out a frightened squeak and hid behind the tree again, whimpering softly. She slowed down to a stop. 'Oh...I'm dealing with a little kid here.' She thought. 'Okay, gotta be gentle...' She tried her approach again. "Hey, little guy?" She called out softly. She got a soft whimper in response. "Come on, don't be scared, I'm not gonna hurt you." The boy slowly peeked out from behind the tree, leaving his little eyes visible. Lilac giggled. "Aww, you have really nice eyes." She complimented, wanting him to trust her. He let out a squeak and hid behind the tree again. Lilac frowned. "Okay...I'm coming back there, all right?" She warned gently. "Don't be scared..." She stepped behind the tree and saw the little boy, covering his little face in his hands. Smiling, the young dragon sat down beside him. "Hey." She greeted. He squeaked and looked up at her smiling face.

"Y-You're...one of them..." He said softly. Lilac frowned and tilted her head.

"Huh? Who's 'them', exactly?" She asked.

"Th-The talking animals...The ones that come out of the holes in the sky...They...They've been coming out of the sky all day long...It was on the news...I saw it..." Lilac was relieved.

"Oh good...The people who got pulled into the portals should be safe then..."

Harry stared up at her his fear slowly being replaced with wonder. "W-what animal are you?" he asked softly.

Lilac blinked at the question but when it registered she giggled lightly. "I'm a dragon." She said.

His eyes grew wide shocked. "D-Dragon?" he said in slight fear.

Lilac noticed his fear and shook her head quickly with wide eyes. "Hey I'm a good dragon, honest!" she said.

Harry stared up at her eyes and for some reason he wanted to trust her. That same compulsion that made him dig in the sand was coming back now.

"My names Lilac, what's yours?" she asked softly.

He blinked and looked down, "Harry…Ms. Lilac." He mumbled.

Lilac smiled and put a hand on his hair. "Heh...Cute." She said calmly, ruffling his hair. Harry blushed. "No need to be shy, kiddo." Lilac said in an encouraging tone. Then she frowned. "Why are you out here by yourself? Where's your mom, or your dad?" Harry looked down at the ground sadly, and she caught on. "Aw, buddy, I'm sorry." She said gently. "But where do you live?"

"W-With my aunt and uncle..." Harry replied softly.

"Oh. Well...where are they?"

"They went out, so I went to buy groceries." Lilac raised a brow at that.

"Aren't you a little too little to be grocery shopping?" She asked.

"I...I do it all the time..."

"All the time?!"

Harry flinched at her tone witch she caught onto and forced herself to calm down. "Sorry." She apologized softly.

Harry only looked down sadly. "It's okay…I get yelled at a lot…" he mumbled.

Lilac was starting to have a bad feeling about this child's relatives. "Why do you get yelled at sweetie?" she asked.

"For being a freak…" he mumbled sadly shocking her, he looked up at her with such sad eyes that it pained her. "You should hate me too…everyone else dose…" he spoke softly and brokenly.

Lilac bit her lip, then gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look at me." She said gently. Harry obediently looked up into her eyes. She was looking at him with a cross between gentle sternness and devastated heartbreak. "There is NOTHING wrong with you."

"But-"

"Don't tell yourself you're a freak." Lilac continued. "It's a lie. Everything they told you is a big fat lie. You're just a little boy. That's all you are. Just an ordinary little boy, just like everyone else." Harry sniffled. He opened his mouth to speak.

"I...I...I..." And then he broke down.

Lilac frowned sadly down at him and reached her arms around and held him as he cried his heart out. She ran her hand over his back and tried to say soft calming things in his ear, but he just continued to cry.

She let out a sad sigh and decided to just hold him while he cried. 'Poor little guy.' She thought sadly as she ran her hand through his hair rubbing his scalp gently. She gave him a once over and she finally noticed the telltale signs of abuse.

His arms where bruised and he had cuts on his hands that no child should never have. His face had showed healed bruises that where still visible. It pained her to see any child harmed, but abused. She was just heartbroken by it.

She just continued to hold him gently rocking him softly as his sobs of both sadness, pain and confusion tore her heart apart.

She was unaware of a car pulling up and a large man and a sickly thin woman getting out to look for the freak who was supposed to be home cooking dinner. What they saw was the freak in the arms of one of those animals!

The two were enraged by the freak being discovered, him apparently crying and for the fact that his animal was in their presence. They were not happy. At. All.

The doors of the car pulled open, and the two occupants stormed out. "BOY, YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE THIS TIME-" He didn't get to finish his sentence before Lilac snapped her head up to give him the most terrifying glare.

"So YOU'RE the one that did this to him." She said in a low, dangerous tone. Vernon was taken aback by how angry she sounded, but stood his ground.

"Now see here, you...you freak!" He snapped. "The boy is supposed to be back home! He's late and way too far from home! You have no idea how worried-"

"Don't you DARE pretend to be a worried guardian!" Lilac snapped. "You think I can't figure it out? You think I don't know what you've been doing to him? I can see the scars! Clear as day! I'm not stupid!" Harry let out a soft whimper as he looked up at her with wide eyes.

"GIVE BACK MY PROPERTY!" Vernon lunged forward...

But he didn't even see Lilac as she dashed towards him in a blur and slammed her foot square into his stomach. The man let out a gasp and coughed out a little bit of blood as he found himself rolling across the ground. Lilac touched down gracefully, still holding Harry tightly against her chest. "Do NOT try and get back up." She warned.

"VERNON!" Petunia shouted worried before turning her glare onto the dragon. "You freak! Put down the waste of space now!" she shouted.

The surrounding people were starting to wonder if these two were stupid.

Lilacs head snapped to the skinny woman making her flinch back at the menacing glare she was getting. "What did you call him?" she growled low.

Petunia took a step back at the tone but held her grown. "A waste. He knows that he is a worthless freak who will get nothing in life." She explained darkly. "We should be getting a reword for beating the freak out of him out of the goodness of our hearts!" she shouted at the dragon causing many gasps from the crowd.

Lilac stared at the woman with narrowed eyes angered and when she heard the quiet sob of the child in her arms. Her maternal instincts to protect and nurture where working overtime. And with the sound of his pained filled cry reach her ears she acted on them, her target was the one who had hurt the little one.

She stomped forward with narrowed eyes. Petunia realized her mistake and began to back away. "S-Stay back!" She warned. "Don't come any closer! I'm warning you!" Lilac ignored her, not taking her eyes off as she continued walking over to her. "No...No, no, get away!" Lilac, quite suddenly, seemed to disappear...

And then, the last thing Petunia saw before unconsciousness took over was a blue-covered fist slamming into her visage.

Lilac took a deep breath as Petunia fell limply to the ground. She wouldn't kill her, but she WOULD give her a well deserved punch...

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of cheering.

She blinked and looked around at the crowd that had gathered all cheering and applauding her making the dragon girl blush red. She felt stirring in her arms and looked down to see a wide eyed Harry Potter.

"You…hit them…" he said softly.

Lilac nodded with a sad smile. "I did. Because they were saying bad things about you."

Harry tilted his head adorably. "T-they were. It was not the truth?"

The fact he would ask that broke her heart but she kept her smile on her face. "Far from the truth. You are an adorable little boy who anyone would love to have as a relative!" she gushed making him blush and look away.

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his forehead making his eyes widened again at the foreign act.

"AWWWWWWWW!" almost everyone said at the cute scene.

Lilac was feeling very bashful...But in a good way. She felt like she was...well...a mother to this child. She had barely reached adulthood...Yet she still felt this powerful feeling of love and warmth inside her chest as she looked at this little boy in her arms. "...Harry..." She said softly.

"Y-Yes...Miss Lilac...?" He said softly.

"Would you like to...stay with me?" She asked gently. Harry stared at her with wide eyes.

"Y-You wouldn't mind...?"

"Well, I DID say ANYONE would be happy to have you, didn't I?" Lilac said with a wink. Harry sniffled.

"Yes...Please...Don't leave me..." Harry said softly. Lilac smiled.

"I would never."

Harry nuzzled into her with fresh happy tears falling from his eyes as Lilac smiled softly down at him messing with his hair gently. She could get used to this. The dragon hero did not even care at the moment about the crowd around her, all her attention was on the little boy in her arms.

Harry nuzzled into her with fresh happy tears falling from his eyes as Lilac smiled softly down at him messing with his hair gently. She could get used to this. The dragon hero did not even care at the moment about the crowd around her, all her attention was on the little boy in her arms.

Still, she had to wonder where Carol was.

"Excuse me ma'am?"

Lilac blinked and looked over to see a man dressed in a black suit and a few police officers around him.

"I'm Agent H, member of the international police. We have been taking care of the visitors entering our world through these vortexes." He explained pulling out his badge for her to see.

Lilac looked at the badge then at the man. "So you guys are taking care of everyone?" she asked surprised.

The man gave her a nod. "That's right. We were on our way to pick you up when we got word about a police presence being needed over an abusive family." He gestured to the two adults being cuffed.

Lilac smiled. "Good...Those monsters are getting what they deserve." She said with much relief in her tone. The agent nodded.

"Yes indeed. Now, I need you to come along with me. We're working on a way to help return you to your homes and we'd like to have everyone from your world that got pulled in present." Lilac nodded.

"But...well, the thing is...Can Harry here come with me?" She asked, giving the little boy a gentle nudge.

"Please?" Harry asked with puppy eyes. The man chuckled.

"Is he the boy that was being harmed by his family?" He asked. Lilac nodded. "I don't see why not. Looks like he's gotten attached to you." The young dragon smiled widely.

"Thank you." She said sincerely. "I can't leave him at this point..."

"Thank you." Harry said cutely.

The man just chuckled. "You welcome. Both of you." He said with a smile.

"UNHAND ME YOU RUFFIANS!" A loud voice made them turn to see the two abusers being placed into cop cars.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HE'S A WIZARD! A WIZARD!" Vernon shouted as he struggled apparently he had regained conciseness. "WE WERE DOING OUR CIVIC DUTY! YOU HEAR ME?! CIVIC DUTY!"

The agent just shook his head. "Goes to show who the real animals are huh?" he got no response. He turned to the dragon girl to see her comforting the small child who was now crying from the loud yelling of his aunt and uncle.

"They…t-hey are going to get me, they will kill me…" he heard him whimper and let out a soft sigh. When this was over those bastards will go away for a long time.

"They're DEFINITELY not gonna get you, and I will NOT let them hurt you." Lilac spoke to him in a soothing tone. "I've dealt with way worse than them. I'm more than capable of protecting you." Harry sniffled and looked up at her.

"P-Promise...?" He asked softly, wanting so much to trust and believe her. She nodded.

"Cross my heart." She said, making a cross pattern over her chest. "You're safe with me, Harry." Harry teared up again and buried his face back into her chest. Smiling, Agent H made his way over.

"So, are you ready to go?" Lilac looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah. Lead the way."

The agent smiled and led her to his own car opening the back door for her to seat in as he took the front. He started the engine and started to drive to their destination.

"So where are we going exactly?" she asked him while running her hand up and down Harry's back.

We have a building right here in England for this, the man said. "Most of the vortexes are centered around here and the United States so we have a joint building to send you all back." He explained.

"Do you fly out the ones from there to here?" she asked.

The man nodded. "As of right now yes. We are getting some help involving the vortexes from both sides." He explained making her nod.

"That's good."

The three drove in silence until the came to a small booth that gave accesses to what looked like a military base. The man rolled down his window and showed the person in the booth his pass and they opened the gates to let him in.

Lilac entered the building, looking around. There were indeed people from her world in here. Some looked frightened, some relieved, but the fact that they were here was very comforting.

She heard soft snoring, and looked down to see Harry had fallen asleep in her arms. She smiled softly.

"Sweet dreams, buddy." She said gently, rocking him back and forth.

She continued to look around the area, and then she saw a peculiar sight...

Carol was here as well. And she was holding a tiny, pink-haired child in her arms. "Carol?"

The wildcat looked up with a grin, then looked surprised when she saw Harry. "...Lilac?"


	2. Chapter 2

The two girls stared at each other for several moments, then looked to see that the other was carrying a tiny child in their arms. They both let out soft gasps. Then they gave each other large grins.

"Oh my gosh, Carol, I'm so glad you're okay! Oooh, you found a little boy too? He's such a little cutie..." Lilac looked at Crona with a smile before turning to her best friend with a smile.

"Heh...Thanks, Lilac! Your kid's no slouch in the cute department either. Gives mine a run for his money, that's for sure." The wildcat replied with a toothy grin.

"Aww, thanks. Oh, well... His name's Harry Potter and he is a little sweetheart." Lilac introduced, smiling lovingly down at the little boy sleeping in her arms.

Carol smirked at her. "Heh. Well this little guy is Crona, and he's very awsome in his own right," she introduced.

Lilac giggled. "I'm sure he is. They're both awesome little guys." She looked down at Harry with a smile. Then she sighed and her expression turned forlorn.

Carol frowned and tilted her head. "Uh-oh, I know that look. That's your 'something rotten just happened' look. Wanna tell me what went down?"

Lilac looked at her friend and sighed. "You see...Harry had it rough...He was abused by his aunt and uncle, and I just got him out of that mess not too long ago."

"Really? I got this little guy out of a bad place a little bit ago too." Carol replied back.

"Seriously?" Lilac asked, shocked.

The cat biker nodded with a frown. "Yeah. Kid's mother was a crazy witch who did some kind of crazy experiments on him." She frowned down at the little boy sleeping in her arms. "She used him as bait."

Lilac tilted her head with a frown. "Bait?" She asked. "Bait for...For you...?" Carol nodded her head, ears drooping and eyes narrowing into slits. "I swear, she wouldn't have cared at all if I had killed him...Heartless old hag..."

"That's awful..." Lilac agreed, shaking her head in dismay at the idea of such a travesty. "So what happened to the witch?" Carol flinched at the question, which immediately gave Lilac a bad feeling.

"...She's dead...I accidentally killed her..." The wildcat whispered softly. Lilac let out a sharp gasp, causing her to flinch. "Aw, Carol..." The dragon said softly, knowing her friend was just as disturbed about killing as she was.

The biker cat sighed softly and shook her head. "I'm fine. She was evil and twisted. I did this little guy a favour." She said. "So what's his story?" She asked.

Lilac sighed softly and stared down at the sleeping child in her arms. She smiled softly at him. "When I arived here, I landed in a park. I found him and decided to ask him where I was. Carol, he was so timid." She said softly.

Carol nodded her head and looked down at the little boy in her arms, smirking lightly at him. "Heh...I bet my little buddy here can relate...So then what happened?"

"Well, we talked a bit, and I managed to get information out of him...He came out and told me his family was...Well...Carol, they just...They just enjoyed beating him..." Her anger was showing through her voice, and she tightened her hold on Harry. "They treated him like a slave...He was grocery shopping...He's five years old, and he looks like he's two..."

Carol narrowed her eyes into slits at the thought of it. Then she took a deep breath and exhaled to calm herself down. "...Why do people do it, Lilac? Why do they hurt kids?"

"I don't know, Carol. I don't know," Lilac spoke somberly, gazing down at the little one in her arms, gently running her hand through his hair, making him mumble in his sleep.

Carol sighed softly. "Well. I guess those portals did something good after all, huh?" She asked with a small smirk.

Lilac giggled lightly and nodded. "Yes. Still, I am wondering what had caused all those portals." She said sounding serious now.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a microphone turning on. They turned their attention to the stage, where they saw an elderly man with messy gray hair and a lab coat standing on stage, disinterest in his eyes.

"A-All right, listen up, ya little alien animal things..." The man began. The girls noted in disgust that he had belched a couple times in the middle of his sentence. "So, I guess you're k-kinda wondering how you g-got here. Well, um...My name's Rick Sanchez, and uh...I was kinda just screwing around in my lab, tinkering a bit, and then I accidentally opened up a bunch of those portals that sent a bunch of people into your world and sucked you into ours. So uh, yeah, sorry or whatever." And then he took a drink from a flask that was clearly full of alcohol.

"You have got to be kidding me." Carol whispered, dumbfounded.

"A drunk. He caused all this because he was drunk!" Lilac yelled annoyed. Harry nuzzled into her with a whimper.

The man glared over at the dragon and cat. "I said I was sorry. You think science is fun and games? It's hard and stressful!" He shouted back before taking another swig.

"Yeah, okay..." Carol grumbled, rolling his eyes. Then Ragnarok chose that exact moment to make himself known, causing Lilac to yelp in surprise.

"Geez, you gotta be kidding me! This guy's a total quack!" The black blood yelled out loudly, catching Rick's attention. The scientist glared at the blobby creature.

"O-Oh yeah?! I may be a quack, but at least I'm n-not surgically attached to some l-l-little girl!"

"GIRL?!" Both Carol and Ragnorock shouted, enraged at this man.

"He's a boy! You blind or something!" She shouted at him, holding her little boy close to herself, making him nuzzle into her.

The man blinked at her, then at the child. "You sure? Pink hair. Wearing a dress, you absolutely sure?" He asked.

Carol gritted her teeth and let out an angered hiss as she took a step forward, only for Lilac to grab her by the arm and shake her head, trying to warn her friend not to do anything rash.

"C'mon, Li! That drunken creep deserves to have a scratch mark or two on that face of his!" The Wildcat said, eyes narrowed into slits. Lilac patted Carol's shoulder.

"I know you're mad, but please try to keep it together. Focus on something else." She gestured to Ragnarok. "Like maybe...explaining him, for example."

"Name's Ragnorock. I know I'm awesome." The little blob said proudly, puffing out its little chest.

Carol just gave him a blank look, while Lilac giggled lightly. "Cute." She commented.

Ragnorock flinched back as if struck. "C-cute!?" He shouted in horror before slumping in defeat, a small black cloud above him. "B-but I'm awesome..."

The two girls snickered at the blob's dejected demeanour before Lilac turned to Carol. "So um...Where did he come from? Why is he...y'know...attached to Crona?"

"Experiments." Carol said with drooping ears. "Crona's 'mom', if you can even call her that, was into some seriously messed up experiments..."

"Yep, the witch fused us together. Melted me and turned me into the kid's blood, so now we're one and the same." Ragnarok announced with a nod.

Lilac stared at the blob with wide eyes, "I don't even know how that's possible." She said honestly.

Ragnorock shrugged."I'm classified as a weapon. A being who can transform into different weapons like swords or guns. The witch got to me turned me into weapon form and melted me down to be the kids blood." He explained.

"That's horrible!" Lilac shouted horrified.

"Oh, trust me, I know." Ragnarok said with a nod. "I'm the one who experienced it..." The dragon surprised the blob by giving him a one armed hug, using the other one to hold Harry.

"I'm sorry. A cute little guy like you shouldn't have to go through that..."

"You call me cute AGAIN?" Ragnarok whined.

She giggled lightly at him and poked the little X on his face where his nose should be. "Well you are." She said honestly, but smiled down at the little boy still in her hold. "Although I'm a little biased on my little boy." She said softly.

Carol rose an eyebrow at that and both she and Ragnarok looked at each other with knowing looks then back at the dragon with a smirk. "Your little boy?" She asked.

Lilac blushed softly and smiled, rubbing the back of her head. "Yeah...I kinda consider myself his mom now." She admitted, not ashamed to admit this to anyone.

Carol smiled in return and nodded her head. "Yeah...I get that. I'm feeling the same way about little Crona here..." And then, at that moment, their boys began to stir.

Harry yawned silently and blinked his little eyes open to see the smiling face of Miss Lilac above him, making him relax into her hold with a small timid smile of his own.

Crona groaned softly and opened his eyes slowly surprised that he was not in pain when he woke up. He also felt warm and comfortable. He looked up and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw the nice kitty lady holding him and giving him a small grin.

Ragnarok gazed at both women and shook his head amused. "Dang, as soon as those kids wake up they go into mom mode."

Lilac rubbed the back of Harry's head gently. "Hi, sweetie." She cooed. "Sleep well?" Harry smiled up at her and nodded his head slowly.

"And how 'bout you, kiddo? How was your sleep?" Carol asked Crona, ruffling his long pink hair. Crona giggled and leaned into the touch like a puppy.

"It was good..." He said shyly, enjoying the affectionate gesture.

The two mothers to be smiled down at theirr children happily.

It was then that Harry and Crona locked eyes. The boy who lived blinked over at the pale eyed child with the pink hair. "Uh...hello." He greeted with a little wave.

Crona gulped slightly and waved back adorably. "H-hi."

Lilac and Carol exchanged large grins and looked on to see how the conversation went. "I'm Harry..." Harry introduced softly.

"Hi, Harry...Um...I'm Crona..." Crona replied.

"Nice to meet you, Crona."

"Y-You too..."

"I'm Ragnarok!" Ragnarok boisterously introduced himself to Harry, who blinked.

"Um...Hi, Mr. Blobby..." He said innocently.

"Mr. Blobby?" The demon deadpanned with his left eye twitching.

"Well, you are a blob." Carol teased lightly, causing his twitching to get worse.

"A cute blob even." Lilac added with a similar smirk to her friend's.

"...I hate you all." He muttered and returned back into Crnoa in spite, to sulk for a while.

The girls giggled and Harry and Crona looked at each other with frowns. "Oh...Mr. Blobby hates us..." Harry mumbled softly.

"I don't think so...He's just sad because he doesn't wanna be cute..." Crona replied.

"Oh...Okay...Um...Should we call him scary or something...?"

"Terrifying and awesome." Ragnarok briefly popped out to give his answer. "And don't you forget it, little man!"

"Y-yes sir!" Harry replied back with a cute little salute.

Lilac giggled and kissed the top of his head making him blush but smile timidly up at the dragon heroine. "So precious." She whispered.

Carol shook her head and smiled down at Crona. "You okay little guy?" She asked him.

Crona looked up and nodded timidly. "Y-yeah. Where are we?" He asked.

We're in the middle of getting to the bottom of why Lilac and I are here." The wildcat explained, patting his head. "See, we're not really from this world..."

"Knew it!" Ragnarok said. "So you're aliens or something?" The two girls exchanged annoyed glances.

"Well, I guess TECHNICALLY..." Lilac grumbled.

"Don't call me an alien, blobby..." Carol huffed.

Well what else are you two? Some extra dimensional superheroes." He guessed.

"..." There was silence for a long while as the two women gave each other kind of embarrassed looked with them both smiling lightly.

"F*ck off, really?!" He shouted dumbfounded.

"HEY! Language!" Lilac exclaimed in horror and anger, covering Harry's ears.

"Yeah, not cool! Don't go spreading that kinda potty mouth to the kids!" Carol scolded. wagging her finger in Ragnarok's face.

"Sheesh, all right, all right, sorry!"

Crona blinked in confusion though and looked at Ragnarok with wide eyes. "You said that to mommy to." He said softly remembering that.

"I said a lot of things to your mother kid." The little demon said simply with a shrug.

Crona nodded slowly. "What does-"

"Anyway!" Carol interrupted not wanting to go into that conversation. "Let's uh...Just watch the old cuckoo unveil his way of getting us home, yeah?" She grinned nervously and pointed at the stage.

-So the portals are stabilized and safe to come in and out of." The scientist nodded his head. "'Cause I'm a boss."

Carol glared at him with gritted teeth. "Boss my butt..." she hissed lowly so only Lilac could hear.

The dragon sighed and shook her head. "At least they are stable now." She said trying not to show her annoyance.

She felt a tug and looked down at the nervous looking child. "A-are you going home?" He asked timidly.

Lilac smiled softly at him and nodded. "Yes."

"W-what's going to happen to me then?" Harry asked softly nervous about what will happpen when she leaves. "Y-you going to drop me on the side of the road or in a bush?"

Lilac's eyes widened at the child's words, and she shook her head wildly. "No, no, no, you're coming with me, silly!" She said with a smile. Harry blinked at that.

"R-Really...? I get to go too...?" He asked. "I get to see what your world's like...?"

"I would never leave you behind. What kind of hero would I be if I left you to fend for yourself?"

"Same goes for me." Carol said, noticing the nervous look on Crona's face. "Where I go, you two guys go too."

"Thanks..." Ragnorock spoke softly before disappearing back inside the relieved little boy who nuzzles into the biker cat.

Harry gave Lilac a wide eyed look full of gratitude and adoration. "T-thank you..." he muttered, close to tears.

The last dragon felt her heart melt at that and she leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "You're welcome." She whispered.

They weren't aware just how long they stayed like that for, just the two mothers comforting their children. However, they were interrupted quite rudely.

"Hey, uh, s-sorry to break up your little t-tea party here, ladies, but y-you gotta get in the portal already. C'mon, I'm waitin' on ya here." Rick's voice sounded out, much to their annoyance.

"Ah, can it, old timer." Carol said in annoyance, glaring at the scientist.

"Look, my grandson got sucked through those portals, and I gotta go and l-look for him before he gets his ass killed, so get into that portal now so I can start looking." Lilac sighed.

"C'mon, Carol. Milla's gonna be worried about us." Lilac said to her best friend.

"Yeah, okay, okay..." Carol grumbled, still scowling at Rick, who simply flipped her the bird. Carol kicked him in the shin and smirked at his grunt of pain.

The group went through one of the portals, Rick grumbling death threats all the way. They arrived back on their home planet in moments, and in a very familiar area too.

"Hey, check it out, that's our place!" Carol exclaimed, pointing at their tree house. Lilac grinned broadly and nodded.

"And there's Milla!"

"...Wait...Is she...?"

"Milla's holding a kid...?" Lilac asked softly.

They saw the image of their youngest friend. Milla the dog, with a content smile, holding onto a bald headed human child!

Both Lilac and Carol rushed over to her as fast as they could. "Milla!"

Said puppy girl jumped in the air, frightened, then turned around with wide eyes. "Lilac?" She asked in hope before seeing her two friends rushing up to her. "Lilac! Carol!" She shouted in joy.

She ran forward, tail wagging wildly behind her, and her eyes widened when she saw her two friends were also holding children.

Her expression held surprise for a moment. That was quickly replaced with a look of utter joy as she reached her friends.

"Eeeee, you found little boys too! Ooh, this is wonderful! We're gonna be a huge, happy family!"

"Yeah, great, you kids have your little playdate, I got sh*t to do." Rick said as he walked away. "Morty! Where are ya, Morty?!"

"I seriously hate that guy." Carol grumbled with a heated glare at the mad doctor, her fur standing up, making her look wild and angry. Crona blinked up at her and rubbed her tummy, hoping to calm her down. Her hair deflated and she let out a purr. She snapped a hand to her mouth and her eyes grew wide and her cheeks burned in embarrassment. She heard giggling and looked down to see Crona smiling up at her. She smirked in good nature and shook her head. "Heh, find that funny huh?"

"Nice sound!" he said, beaming, warming the cat biker's heart.

Lilac rushed over to her youngest friend and pulled her into a one armed hug relived that she was okay. "Thank goodness! I had no idea what happened to you." she said relief evident in her voice.

Milla smiled wide at her and shook her head. "I was fine. I got a few people out of danger with my shields. But when I looked for you guys I couldn't find you anywhere." She said her floppy ears sagging.

Lilac smiled and patted Milla's head gently, causing her to smile and lean into the touch, her tail wagging happily behind her. "We're all okay now, Milla. No one's hurt..."

"Oh, I'm so glad..." Milla said softly, rubbing the little boy's head.

"So um...Milla, you gonna introduce us to your little friend there?" Carol asked with a light smirk. Milla's eyes sparkled happily. She had been DYING for someone to gush to about little Isaac!

"This little cutie here is Isaac." She said with warmth in her voice, holding the little boy close to herself. Lilac and Carol peeked down at the little boy, seeing that he was a small guy with no hair and closed eyes, indicating he was sleeping.

"He is a cute little thing." Carol comented with a grin, rubbing her own little one's head. He smiled and leaned into her touch.

"Where did you find him though?" Lilac asked curiously. "You never went through the portal. So how did you find a human child?"

Milla smiled. "Well, you see, after the portals stopped sucking people in..."

Flashback...

Milla was looking around frantially. "LILAC! CAROL!" The portals had ceased sucking in the people of Avalice and now they were in the process of spitting out creatures unlike anything she had ever seen.

They were tall creatures who had little hair on them and resembled monkeys in a way. Miila was confused about these these strange creatures.

She watched the strange beings come from the sky and nervously took a few steps back, only to trip over something, falling on her butt. She whimpered in pain and opened her eyes, to only gasp as a small one of those beings was on the ground, curled in a ball.

"Oh my gosh. Are you okay?!" She asked crawling up to the little one. 'He's a tiny one...He must be a little boy...'

The child didn't respond. He simply stayed curled up on the floor and let out a soft whimper of fear as he cowered. Milla's fear of the unknown species quickly vanished as she saw the scared little boy. 'They're just like us...' She thought, relieved. 'Just as scared...Just as confused...'

The child opened his eyes slowly. When he saw he was no longer locked up inside the chest in his mother's basement, his eyes widened. His breathing began to become eratic and frantic.

The little boy was scared, and as a result, he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

And to make matters worse...He was severely injured and emaciated...

Milla saw he was panicking and very weak and grew concerned. "Hey... it's okay... You're safe, you're going to be okay." She said softly.

He did not respond, still shaking, breathing becoming more laboured and forced.

Milla bit her lip in worry and crawled around him to see his scared face. She nuzzled her nose onto his head, making him flinch at first, but then squirm at the cold nose on him.

He felt something in his tummy, like he wanted to giggle, but he couldn't. He felt his fear slowly vanish, to be replaced with wonder, as a puppy girl was next to him, nuzzling him with worried eyes.

He looked over at the puppy with a tilted head, his breathing slowly calming down and becoming normal once more. The canine girl smiled brightly and her tail began to wag back and forth behind her.

"Hiiii!" She greeted the little boy enthusiastically. "My name's Milla! What's yours?" The little boy opened his mouth and tried to speak. But all he could manage is a small croak.

Milla's smile faded at that. "Um...Can't you talk, sweetie?" She asked. Perhaps these creatures didn't have the ability to speak...

And then she noticed the ugly scar around his neck...

She winced at how bad it looked. "Aww sweetie." She whispered softly, not liking the look of it one bit. She kissed it gently, making him squirm a bit and making her smile sadly at him. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head with a small frown his eyes telling her all she needed to know. She smiled at him softly and gently lifted him up into her arms. He nuzzled into her furry body.

Milla smiled wide at the cute little boy, her heart practically melting at the little one in her hold. She hugged him close with a small giggle. "I got you, sweetheart." She said.

Isaac let out a soft sigh and nuzzled into her embrace. Smiling with a wagging tail, Milla took him inside.

Isaac soon found himself seated at a table. In front of him were some crayons and a pad of paper. Milla had told him he could draw while she got him something to eat.

Soon enough, Milla approached Isaac with a bowl of soup. She was smiling brightly. "Okay, cutie pie, time for you to-" She froze when she saw some VERY disturbing drawings...

Demons, monsters, blood, death, a labyrinth, and him crying his heart out. They were horrifying but each had specific details to them.

"S-sweetie?" She asked, looking over all of them with a disturbed look on her face.

The child looked up at Milla with tears brimming in his eyes. She gently placed the bowls down and pulled him into a hug, her heart breaking and her mind reeling over the images. "W-what are all of these?" She asked him softly.

The child sniffed and then moved away from her to draw something else. He was done quick and showed her. She looked at and her eyes widened. A lone house stood on a hill. Written next to it with a arrow pointing to it was written 'Home'

"Okay...Your house..." She said with a nod. "Understood..." He began to add to the picture. He drew himself, and a man and a woman standing outside the house. "Oh...You, your mommy and your daddy?" She asked, tilting her head. He nodded again.

Then he began to draw another picture. This one was of his parents arguing while he sat in the corner, hugging his knees sadly. "Oh...They fought a lot, huh?" She asked softly, ears drooping sadly at that new information.

He then drew another picture of himself and his mother watching his father leave the house. Isaac looked sad, but Milla noticed that he had drawn his mother to look...Angry. Almost psychotically so...

Then, the drawings became downright horrifying. He drew pictures of his mother taking away all of his belongings, leaving him naked and sleeping on the floor of his bedroom. A picture of himself being forced to eat some kind of canned pet food. A picture of his mother violently killing what appears to be his pets. And multiple pictures of physical abuse, one of which was with a brass knuckle!

Finally, the last picture: The woman chasing him into the basement with a knife. And he had written something in the middle of it all...

"God hates me."

Milla was horrified and her heart was truly broken for this poor child. He laid the crayons on the table and just cried silently. He truly believed it too. That God hated him. With all his being.

He took his daddy away from him and made his own mommy hate him. Then he took him away from them and he now woke up here. He felt the arms holding him to grow tighter surprising him then he gasped silently as he felt the nice puppy girl to nuzzle her head on the back of his head. Yet he was more shocked at what she whispered.

"I'm sorry."

That was all she could say. What more could she even think to say to this traumatized little boy? He had been through so much. So much pain, so much abuse. She held him closer and nuzzled him as much as she could, showing him through feeling that she cared, that she was heartbroken over what had happened to him.

Isaac sniffled softly at the affectionate gesture, at the assurance that she cared...He cried as hard as he could as he threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly, burying his face into her chest.

Milla tried her best to maintain her composure. He needed her to be strong right now...She had to be reassuring... Wiping her eyes, she forced a smile on her face.

"There, there..." She said gently, beginning to tear up again. "It's all right, sweetie...Just let it out...I'm here for you..."

The little boy cried for an agonizingly long time, and every second was gut-wrenching to the poor dog. But in the end, he finally relaxed.

Milla gazed down at the child with a soft smile. "After that he fell asleep in my arms and I have been taking care of him since. He's such a little angel." She cooed gently to the blushing child.

Both Lilac and Carol where shocked by her story. They had all relocated inside the house to listen to Milla's tale. Lilac also felt heartbroken over the tale, but was happy to see the child now with Milla, knowing that there was no one more affectionate then her.

Carol was shocked at all she heard. She wanted to go out there and find this kid's mom and teach her a lesson. But seeing the child's content look she knew he would be just fine.

Harry and Crona had been listening too, and they exchanged glances from their respective caretakers' arms. "He was bullied by his mommy too..." Crona said softly.

"He's like us..." Harry mumbled.

"Yeah, he IS like you." Lilac interjected. "He's also got a new home to look forward to~!"

Crona smiled shyly up at Carol and Harry blushed up at Lilac happy.

Milla smiled at the two new mothers then down at her own little one and kissed him on the cheek. She loved him already, she knew. And she had a feeling that her friends already loved their own little ones too.

"So! Where did you guys go? And where did you find your little cuties?" She asked with a smile.

And thus that is the begging. Three lives where changed forever. Of magic, science, and imagination. These three children will be raised with the love of thier new caregivers.


	3. Chapter 3

The three girls were content to sit around and talk with their new kids at the dinner table, when the sound of a knock was heard at the door.

"Ugh! Someone else get it?" Carol asked pleadingly.

"I'll do it." Milla said with a wink. "Can't keep any guests waiting now, can we?"

Lilac just giggled lightly at that and Isaac did the same. Milla walked over to the door and opened it up. "Hello! How can I help you today?" She asked politely.

On the other side of the door were humans wearing brown robes. They all looked very serious and nervous at the same time. "Excuse us ma'am, but we are looking for a human child. Messy black hair, a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead."

Lilac overheard this, and immediately had a bad feeling about this. She placed Harry down on her seat and ran to the door, her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "What do you want with Harry?!" She demanded fiercely.

"Well, you see, it's nothing too major, we just..."

"What will it take to convince you to hand him over?"

"What?!" She shouted glaring at the man who asked than her eyes narrowed in furry.

"Subtle." Another man groaned looking annoyed. The guy sighed. "Look that kid is important! His...uh..,his family is worried sick about him!" He said trying to play up her emotions.

Lilac looked at the man with a blank expression for several long seconds, baffled by the fact that he thought she would fall for such a blatant, unapologetic lie.

And then she wordlessly slammed the door shut in their faces and walked away, shaking her head in disgust.

The others heard a slap then the door opened on its own with the one who talked before holding his head in pain and a woman looking very stern and slightly agitated. "Apologies, Mr. Storm has issues that will be brought up at a later point." She said glaring at the man. "Can you and I have a conversation involving Harry James Potter please?"'shevasked in a serious tone of voice.

Jul 22Lilac narrowed her eyes. "You're NOT taking him! Get out of our house NOW!"

In the kitchen, Carol heard the commotion and blinked nervously s before placing Crona down. "Uh...Just...wait here for a sec, all right, kiddies? I'll be right back." Carol said.

"Are they talking about me...?" Harry said softly.

"I dunno, kid, but I do know that you're not going anywhere. We'll deal with this." Carol replied with a grin.

Out front, Lilac was still arguing with the wizards. "I don't care if you work for some stupid ministry! He's NOT yours to take! He stays with me, and that's final!"

The wizards finally lost their patience. "That is enough! We need that boy in OUR world, and we will have him if we have to take him by force! Now hand him over right now, or-"

And then, abruptly, her and the two men were frozen on the spot, just as Carol stepped into the room.

"All right, what's...going..." Carol's voice trailed off at the frozen wizards. Milla had clapped her hands over her mouth. Lilac was just staring with wide eyes.

"Hey, y-you guys." A familiar voice sounded out, and they looked to see the elderly man from yesterday, and this time with a teenage boy with short brown hair.

"R-Rick, was that really necesarry? I-I mean, y-you could've found some other way to deal with 'em, y'know?"

"Ah, don't worry about it, Morty."

"You...It's...I...WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Lilac shrieked.

"Wh-What's it look like I did, dragon girl? I-I-I froze 'em." Rick replied, gesturing to the frozen statues. "Th-They should be back to n-normal at some point, I guess." And then the statues abruptly fell to pieces. "...Or not."

The three just state at the two with wide horrified eyes. "Y-you killed them. You killed them!" Lilac shouted.

"The hell was that for!" Carol snapped holding a distraught Milla in her arms trying to comfort the poor girl. Milla has already passed out from the shock.

Rick shrugged his shoulders. "Eh..." He replied.

"No 'Eh'!" Lilac exclaimed. "You made Milla faint!"

"Wow, some people can't handle a little violence, huh, Morty?"

"Aw, geez, Rick, y-you know, you're always...always killing people! Th-They could have had families, y'know? And-And friends, and-"

"All right, all right, I'm gonna stop ya right there, Morty. Those people are from the-the ministry of magic, Morty. I-I don't respect them. They're a bunch of magical narcs, Morty. Th-They think they're top s***, the top of the food chain. D-Do you have any idea what they do to criminals? W-We just lock people in cells, they put people in cells and let weird demon ghost things torture 'em and steal their souls! S-So yeah, I don't respect 'em and I think they deserve it." And then he took a swig from his alcohol.

"Um...I'm...I'm real sorry about my grandpa, he's...kind of a...um..."

"A dick?" Carol asked flatly.

"Yeah, that's it!"

"Wait. What was that about this ministry? And why did they want Harry?" Lilac asked sounding like the concerned parent she is now.

Rick shrugged. "Who knows? Probably gonna try and m-m-manipulate him or something, I dunno. They-They'll do anything to stay on top of things, they're not good people."

"H-Hey, Rick, how come you never told me about m-magic, huh?" Morty asked.

"'What, do I gotta inform you of everything, Morty? Do I have to tell ya everything I know about? Don't go prying into my business, Morty! I have stuff I wanna keep to myself!"

"Aw...All right, Rick..."

The girls were looking at the shattered remains of the three wizards. Lilac was closing her eyes to honour the dead, Milla was looking ready to cry and Carol was just angry.

"Okay, old timer! You better have a good reason for barging in here uninvited!"

"Oh yeah. W-Well uh, I'm here to monitor things, make sure the portals are stable, so...Until we're positive everything's under control, I'll uh...I'll be your neighbour for a bit."

There was dead silence for a long moment before Carol hissed out with narrowed eyes. "I'm building a fence. A very sharp and tall fence." She hissed at them.

Rick shrugged not really caring what they do. "Whatever." He muttered and went to walk away with Morty following him.

The girls all sighed and went back inside. Milla, who had awakened, rushed over and pulled Isaac close, just wanting to hold him close and make sure he was okay. Carol and Lilac followed her example and did the same just snuggling with their children.

Then they heard another knock at the door some time later. Milla sighed softly. "I'll go and get it..." She rose to her feet and opened the door, and was surprised to see Morty was standing there with a box in his hands.

"Uh...Heheh...Hi..." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "Um...I'm really sorry about my grandpa...He's not the best um...role model...?"

"Oh no, it's not your fault." Milla said with a small smile.

"I mean, um...I asked Rick to take me back to Earth for a sec so I could get these..." He held the box out to Milla. "It's a 'Sorry for killing three people and shattering their corpses all over your floor' present."

Milla blinked and tilted her head adorably. "They have those on earth?" She asked.

Morty smiled shyly and and blushed lightly in embarrassment. "Around my family? Yes." He said softly.

"Well you can come in if you want. I'm kind of holding someone...and I don't want to let him down...ever." She said.

"All right!" Morty smiled as he entered the house. "Nice place you've got here..."

"Oh, thank you! I try my best to keep it clean!" Milla said, her tail wagging back and forth as she lead Morty into the kitchen. "Girls! We have a guest!"

Lilac and Carol blinked at the sight of Morty. "Uh...The old guy didn't come too, did he?" Carol asked, smiling slightly with a sweatdrop.

"No. No. He's next door...uh doing science stuff like usual." He said and gently sat the box down on the table. He turned to the girls again and smiled a tad sheepishly. "I...I would like to apologize again for him..."

"Our beefs not with you kid." Carol said with a shrug lightly petting Corona's head.

Lilac nodded with a small smile. "Thank you. But you did nothing wrong. An apology should come from the one who did the act not someone else." She said calmly while runing her fingers through Harry's hair as he looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Oh...Uh...Either way, um...Here ya go!" Morty placed the box on the table.

"Huh. What do we have he-OH MY GOSH!" Carol's eyes sparkled.

"Seriously?!" Lilac exclaimed, smiling widely.

"Yeah, I...I didn't know what to get, and the sushi place was closest, so um...I thought I'd try that."

It was a big box of sushi. Many types were stacked inside and it alone made the three girl's mouth water slightly.

"Girls! We're eating good tonight!" Carol shouted in glee, making Crona giggle at his caretaker's goofy attitude.

Milla gave Morty a one armed hug, making him smile. "Thank you!"'she said her tail wagging a mile a minute.

Morty smiled. "No problem! Glad you like it!"

"Maybe having you guys as neighbours won't be so bad after all!" Carol said with a wink and a thumbs up.

"Glad ya think so!"

And then there was another knock at the door.

They all looked at each other then at the door. Milla frowned softly a tad disappointed that she couldn't eat yet but decided it could wait. "Hold on!" She shouted and ran to the door, opening it to see who was on the other end.

Waiting on the other side was a gray-haired man with a lab coat and glasses, and a man with long red hair, wearing a suit.

"Um...How may I help you?" Milla asked nervously.

The grey haired man gave the puppy girl an uninterested look that slightly scared her, but the look disappeared quickly. "Sorry. We're meisters from the other world. We needed to check in on someone for killing a witch in our city." He said simply, raising his hand up the screw in his head and turning it slightly.

Milla winced as she looked at the man turning the screw. "Um...Does it...hurt to do that...?" She asked timidly.

"No. Why would it?" The man replied simply.

"Why is there a screw in your head...?"

"Milla, who's at the door?" Carol called, walking up to her with Crona resting in her fluffy arms. She saw the two men and narrowed her eyes at them. "What do you want?" She asked them harshly.

"Did you kill a witch in our city?" The grey haired man asked.

"...Who wants to know?"

"We're here under order of Lord Death."

"Lord Death? Sounds like some kind of evil army leader if you ask me."

"Oh, you'd be surprised."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

The two gave each other a look and they both sighed. The red headed one spoke up. "Let's just say. Lord Death is...well..."

"A goofball."

"Yes!" He snapped his fingers pointing at the grey haired man.

Carol crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay, and what's that got to do with me?"

The red haired man spoke. "Well, since you killed that witch, Lord Death was hoping that you might be willing to be a sort of...ambassador to get Death City used to your kind being around. He's hoping you'd be willing to give a speech of some sort."

"...This is because I KILLED someone?"

"Not just someone. A witch." The grey haired man said with a sigh pulling out a cigarette. "You killed a very dangerous witch. Something that is not easily done." He explained.

"Yeah...Doesn't make it right if you ask me..." Carol muttered.

"Didn't we go over this already, cat?" Ragnarok popped out. "Witches die all the-what's with the creepy look on that guy's face?"

"What is that creature?" Stein asked, grinning widely. "Is he fused with that kid? I'd LOVE to find out how that works..."

"Easy partner." The red haired man named Spirit said placing his hand on his shoulder. "Sorry about him. Anyway. What the blob said is right. Witches are wanted criminals that should be killed on sight." He said simply.

Carol's ears pressed against her head. "I can't get behind that logic." She said with narrowed eyes. "I already feel bad about killing her. I promised I'd never kill again LONG before that. That whole thing was a big mistake...I never wanted to do it."

"I see. Guess we can't change your morals." Stein shrugged. "Well, anyway, if you change your mind, go ahead and give a call." He gave her a phone number.

She took it with caution and nodded at him. The two waved goodbye and left. Carol sighed as she walked back in and sat back into her chair and just nuzzled her baby close just wanting to be close to him.

Crona seemed to notice her stress and started to pet her behind the ears making her practitioner melt and puff in bliss.

Ragnarok snickered at the sight and stroked her other ear. "Aww, the big ol' kitty cat like being petted?" He teased.

"Don't push your luck." Carol said with slitted eyes.

Lilac and Milla giggled at that. Issac blinked at that and looked up at Milla and started to rub her neck making Milla sigh softly and smile down at him licking his cheek. Harry sighed softly he didn't know how to pet a dragon.

Lilac just giggled and leaned her head down to his level. "Go ahead, sweetie." She encouraged, causing Harry to smile and stroke her head gently. Due to being a cold blooded creature, the warmth of his hand took effect immediately.

Morty just watched with a small smile. These three ladies were all great mothers in his eyes. And so he decided to stay silent for now to let them bask in the moment. He would try to keep them all like this for a long time.

The three mothers and their three children of other worlds. Not related by blood they are all connected by bonds, the bonds of motherhood that has grown for the need to care for others.

This is were the story begins, for the boy who lived, the demon sword mister, and the child who is condemned by god. This was their beginning into a much different world.


End file.
